The Abused Pookie Named Skye
Characters Cara: 36-year-old MELM Dan: 39-year-old MELDudu Marisa: 17-year-old MELB Skye: 3-year-old (later 4) Abused Pookie Tessa: 11-year-old MELMiddle Taylor: 4-week-old MELD Sarah: 1-year-old MELDU Introduction Hi! I'm Skye and I'm 3! I live with an abusive FAM FAM. Tessa, Marisa, and Taylor get beautiful clothes from Justice while I get ugly clothes from yard sales. In the middle of the night, mumu and dudu bring Tessa, Marisa, Taylor, and Sarah to a strip club so they can pole dance. Chapter 1: My Worst Life "SKYE! COME DOWN HERE YOU FAILED ABORTION!" Cara screamed "Coming, mumu!" I said as I walked down the stairs looking like I haven't slept in 1,000 years. "YOU WOKE US UP!" Cara shouted so loudly that I felt like running away. Cara wrote "I'M A MONSTER" on my arm and locked me up in a cage! In the morning, I woke up and saw Tessa with McDonald's. "I got McDonald's!" Tessa Announced "Yay! My old FAM used to take me out to eat there!" Marisa cheered "Skye's not getting any because of what she did last night." Dan said Sarah barked while Taylor babbled. I got gross Elmo soup and I watched distorted Elmo. Chapter 2: Running Away I set my alarm clock to 3:00 am. When it rung, I looked at my list. 1. Teddies. I grabbed my Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, and Turtle said teddies and put them in my bag. 2. Blankets I had so many so I put all of them in my bag. 3. Pillows I put all of my pillows in my bag. 4. Food I sneeked into the kitchen to get food and I put them in my frozen lunchbox. 5. Drinks I put the drinks in a Walmart bag. I ran away to the pet shop where I met some pookies. "Hwi, I'm Skye!" I said "I'm Kylie!" Kylie said "I'm Raquel!" Raquel said "And I'm Abby!" Abby said "I was abused. I have scars to prove it!" I said "Oh Mwy Tweddy!" Raquel said "I was abused too!" Abby said "Being abused is the worst thing in woor life." Kylie said I hung out with my new friends chatting with them. Chapter 3: The News "Skye! Wake Uwp!" Raquel said I saw that my parents were on the news. "Cara and Dan Johnson were arrested on charges of child endangerment and cruelty. Their daughter, Skye managed to escape last night and she made it to the pet shop. Their other kids except for Sarah, an uppie and Taylor, a newborn will be put in a rehab center. Sarah and Taylor will be put in the pet shop to reunite with Skye." Rachael Newson said "What's thwat swound?" Abby asked "It's thwe news!" Kylie answered "Rufff!" Sarah barked "Goo Gaa Bah." Taylor babbled "Woo will gwet it wight swomeday, Taywor." I told her Chapter 4: Preschool "Hi! I'm Miss Cameron and I'm your teacher!" Miss Cameron said "Hwi, Mwissy Mwoo." I said giving her an apple "Today we are doing all about me with groups so you get to meet some new friends!" Miss Cameron announced I saw a tall girl named Anna and she said hi. Kylie with Timmy Raquel with Anna Abby with Kaylie And Skye with Ben I worked with Ben and he was abused too! "Wowie Zowie! I was Abused too!" I said I told her about my life and she was proud. Chapter 5: My Birthday I woke up and they sung happy birthday. "Wayyyy! Mwe Finally Four!" I said Miss Cameron gave everyone strawberry cake. "Wets watch TV!" I said Note: That's it! A birthday chapter is too hard to write! Chapter 6: Pookie Contest Me and my friends walked to a pookie contest. "First theme is cute!" Missy Moo said We dressed up in cute outfits. "Timmy, you're out!" Missy Moo said "Aw, I always get out in the first round of pookie contests!" Timmy said "Second theme is Job!" Missy Moo said We dressed up in the perfect job outfits. 3 hours later... "Skye wins!" Missy Moo said I went with her however, she took off her disguise. "I got you, Skye!" Cara said "Mo! Waaaa!" I cried The police arrested her. "Let me go!" Cara yelled "Not until you behave, young lady!" The police said Chapter 7: Staying with Olivia Eevee While walking back, I saw an Olivia Eevee ticket. "Olivia Eevee! She's Mwy Fwave Swinger!" I said 1: What was Olivia Eevee's first song? Come Out To Play! 2: Why does Olivia Eevee get hated? Because she copied Cara Ireland Lokern (sorry if I misspelled her last name) 3: Why does Olivia Eevee play Lorelei in Bunny Barn? Because she has a bunny named Loreiei and wanted to be her bunny's role! 4. What did she played Come Out To Play on? Teddy Town as a guest star. 5. Are you ready? Yes. I mailed my answers in and I won. A mumu came up and adopted me, Kylie, Raquel, and Abby. "Let's go to Olivia Eevee's house!" Bella (the mumu) said At Olivia Eevee's mansion, Ellie and Jane played water war. "You will stay here for a week!" Olivia Eevee said 1 week later... "Your time is up! See you at my next tour!" Olivia Eevee said Chapter 8: Is Now Happy! I'm happy now. Thanks for reading my story!